Results
by dsatga
Summary: Bella is preagnant and she is heart broken. When she meets Edward her life slowy gets glued back together by the only one who can.


**A/N: Hope you enjoy**

* * *

_**Results**_

_Chapter 1_

Sex, in a particular analogy, is very high-shelved. Stupid kids decide to get their house ladders and stepping stools to reach high enough to get to it but end up falling of their faces because of the rickety foundation of the ladders. But smart people, they wait until there're big enough to reach it in their own, until there're old enough to reach the top without any help. And what does that make me? That makes me Isabella Swan, the stupid kid.

You have no idea what it is like to walk through the halls of my high school with three extra pounds jutting out from your middle. And your English books sitting on your stomach. Every eye on you. It was a little late for an abortion and with my crazy drug-dealing aunt breathing down my neck and shouting in my ear that 'abortion is murder' I didn't have much of a mind to make the decision with. Listen abortion wasn't my cup of tea either but my list of options was only so long. I was still thinking about adoption.

I use to have friends, lots of friends but they all disappeared except for one, Angela Weber. We have been friends for forever. (Forever = 11 years) I remember when we use to play in the back yard when we were little go to movies when we were in middle school. We still do that now but-

"I really am sorry, baby."I turned my head to the father of my child with a different shank draped all over him.

"Oh Mike, apology accepted!" I was Jessica one of my former friends. I watched as she closed in on him and I saw Mike look at me at the corner of his eye. I whipped my head around just before his lips touched hers. I wasn't here to watch my life fall apart I was here to…to learn…about stuff.

Mike and I had been together for about a year when we went all the way. When I began to grow a stomach I can't help remembering what he said to me.

_-Flashback-_

_I stepped out of the door to my house to await the arrival of my steady boyfriend, Mike. Even though I was pregnant I knew he wouldn't leave me because we belong together and he knew it. His car pulled up to my front porch and he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and stood there._

"_Bella I have to talk to you." My eyebrows pulled together. We were gonna be late for school if this was going to be a long 'talk'. _

"_Bella I don't know if I can do this anymore." Now he was making no sense._

"_What do you mean?" I asked him_

"_I'm not ready for this kind of commitment and…I'm breaking up with you. You can still have a ride to school with me but this is the last time." What?! The coward he was breaking up with me because I was pregnant. We were supposed to be together forever and now he was cancelling on me. I didn't even think about what I did next. I looked to my right and spotted the cement flower pot that used to be connected to the cement railing on the side of the stairs. It wasn't connected anymore because of some huge guy who was leaning on it. But someone decided to put it back on like a moron. But I wasn't calling him a moron at that moment. I quickly shoved the thing and watched it roll down the stairs towards him. I stifled a laugh when it rolled over his toe._

"_Ah, Ah, Ah Owww!!" He jumped up and down on one foot._

"_You crazy bitch!" He yelled. I walked back into my house and slammed the door in his face. I didn't go to school that day and I didn't for eight more days after that. _

_-End Flashback-_

I frowned at the memory. I never wanted to see Mike again but I had to go to school.

The first day of the rest of my life began when I accidentally trusted my fat stomach into the edge on the desk.

. . .

On my way to lunch I decided to eat in the art room. I had a pile of food to eat and I started to think about the nearing summer. I lived in Bend, Oregon and summer would be quite satisfying after I had my baby. I've thought about baby names of course but I'm caught among three for both gender: Melina, Ellis, and Lottie if he's a girl and Troy, Brandon, and Scott if he's a boy. Maybe Angela could help me in that department. My mom likes Lottie for a girl and Troy for a boy but I'm still deciding. When my mom found out she was disappointed but she acted like the girl's parents form Juno when I told her. She just calmly tried to convince me about adoption and wanted to know who the father was. I think the only reason she wasn't blowing up about it is because she made the same mistake with my dad, Charlie who lives I Seattle, Washington, and had me. I wasn't a mistake in her eyes so maybe she thought this baby would be good for me, even thought adoption wasn't completely out of the question. My mom was smart, funny, redheaded and had pearly white teeth. No wonder my dad fell for her.

I had my ultrasound this afternoon and I was super excited. I would know what my baby looked like and I would be able to marvel at her beauty… if it was a girl. Boys are good to but I really wanted a girl and id find out after school.

. . .

In the car next to my mom going to the doctor's office I was letting my letting my little girl…or boy listen to _Let it be _by the Beatles through this IPod thing that is made specially to let unborn babies listen to music**. (Pic on my profile)**It is my all time favorite Beatles song and my baby would love it to.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" I looked over to my mom and smiled.

"Yeah mom. You don't know how excited I am right now." She smiled.

"Alright let's go." I looked around franticly. I hadn't realized we were here. I instantly got nervous. What if the baby was unhealthy? I wouldn't be able to handle something like that. My door opened and my mom held her hand out to me. I took it hesitantly and she helped me out of the car. I had the Beatles song on repeat as I walked with my mom to the building.

After waiting for forever we finally got a room. I sat on the vinyl mattress and tried to work on calming myself down. My mom saw but she didn't have time to say something because the nurse had just walked in with a clipboard.

"Hello Miss Bella, I'm Chelsea Scoop you are here for the ultrasound, yeah?" she had a thick British accent. She had short, cropped brown hair and a huge smile.

"Yes she is and I'm her mother, Rene Swan, nice to meat you." My mom answered before me. Chelsea smiled and shook my mom's then turned back to me.

"Lay on your back, Hun." I did as she asked. She put down the clipboard and got out some bluish gel out. I had to remove the baby music player first when I pulled my shirt up. It felt cold on my stomach then she got out small, hand held device. When the image came up on the screen I was shell shocked. There she was.

"Okay Miss Bella, your baby is 3 pounds and 16 inches long. Her lanugos are beginning to disappear and are only visible on her back and shoulders. Your baby's head hair is starting to grow and she looks more like a newborn. Her body is well formed and her skin is pink and smooth. She has grown eyebrows and eyelashes, and her eyes that were fused shut have opened. Her nails have reached the tops of her fingers and toes. Her lungs are beginning to be functional and if she were born this month, she would have a good chance for survival." Chelsea smiled at me. I stared at the screen open-mouthed.**(Pic on my profile)**

"Would you mind closing the door and turning off the lights, Miss Rene?" My mom got up to do so. When she did Chelsea got out a flash light, and shone it at my belly. I watched in amazement as the baby started to twitch. I felt my eyes watering. The baby had moved towards the light. The tears were coming on full force now. My baby.

* * *

**Nice huh. Please Review**


End file.
